Fairy Tail Tumblr Requests
by fairytailheart
Summary: A collection of little requests from the people of tumblr. Ratings my vary. REQUESTS ARE CURRENTLY OPEN.
1. Intro

**Hello everyone!**

 **This is just a little introduction to this collection of drabbles requested on my tumblr (fairytailheart). Nothing too long, just things that I can probably write within half an hour or less if I have no distractions.**

 **Currently, I have only written for Fairy Tail, but if I receive a request from another anime that I know well enough and I accept it will still be added to this collection despite the title. It will just say what show it is from at the beginning if it is not Fairy Tail.**

 **The rating on the collection itself with remain at T, but the ratings for all requests may vary.**

 **If you have a request, please feel free to message me your request on my tumblr, _fairytailheart_. Here are a few uh... rules or requirements? Notes? Crap?**

 **-You must give me a ship, of course.**

 **-I would appreciate it if you also give me a 'prompt' or 'plot' or 'story line' or whatever, so I can know exactly what you want. But if you cannot provide one, I have my own arsenal, but a general idea would be nice. Example: fluff, Halloween, angst (i can kill souls apparently), pregnancy, etc...**

 **-I accept requests from any anime (as long as I have watched it and am familiar) but my specialty is Fairy Tail**

 **-If I have not watched or am not familiar enough with the show and characters I will _not_ accept the request. (exceptions possible)**

 **-If I do not ship the couple you request, I will _not_ accept. (exceptions possible)**

 **-I do _not_ take full on NSFW requests**

 _ **-Please make sure the requests are open before you message me**_

 **-I would appreciate it if you did not turn on anonymous when sending your request, so I can tag you, but it is perfectly okay if you want to remain anonymous. Your request will be attached to your message.**

 **-Please be patient**

 **-Be aware that any requests will also be posted here, and if you are not anonymous you will also be mentioned.**

 **-Be respectful, and although this might sound selfish, please like and reblog when you receive your request.**

 **That's all for now my darlings! Thanks!**


	2. Little Slip- NaLu

**Requested by: sevenfairysins ( .com)**

 **Just a little wintery NaLu cuteness. (✿ヘᴥヘ)**

* * *

 _ **Little Slip**_

Lucy shouldn't have been surprised that his hand was incredibly warm when it enveloped hers and shoved their hands into the pocket of his jacket. Maybe it wasn't the warmth at all that made her heart race in her chest, but the simple and sweet gesture from her boyfriend that did the trick.

"What are you doing?" She asked him, noticing his little grin.

"You're hands are cold, so I thought this could warm them up!" Natsu responded with warm cheerfulness that certainly didn't match the cold, gloomy outdoors around them. "I love you, so I can't have you getting cold."

"But you've only got my one hand…"

"Then give me the other one." His other hand reached across her bundled up body for her other, causing them to walk awkwardly on the slippery cobblestone.

"Natsu!" She shrieked, resisting. "Careful or we're gonna-"

They both tumbled to the icy ground, landing with painful thumps. Their hands were still stuck in his pocket as he lay like a starfish on top of her. They groaned in pain.

"This is your fault Natsu…" Lucy grumbled to her boyfriend as he lifted his head to look down at her. Her cheeks flushed from their proximity, making her look like a tomato because they were already pink from the winter air. The tips of their noses brushed and he was still smiling.

"Did you hit your head?" He asked her with concern obvious in his eyes despite his grin.

"Yeah I did… But I'll be fine." The woman reassured him, her gaze casually gracing his chapped but tempting lips.

"Mira Jane told me that kisses make things better." He whispered. He still didn't bother removing his body from atop hers. Internally though, neither one of them really minded their position. "So I'm gonna kiss it better…"

His lips melded to hers like their mouths were made for each other. He didn't touch her head, nor did she mind the bump that would certainly be there later.

That didn't matter, because he kissed it better anyway.


	3. Have a Marry, Merry Christmas- NaLu

**Requested by: dragneelmedown ( .com)**

 **Christmas NaLu fluffiness and happiness! ʕ༼◕ ౪ ◕✿༽ʔ Title typo was definitely intentional.**

* * *

 _ **Have a Marry, Merry Christmas**_

Growling in frustration, Natsu tugged on the sticky tape stuck to his fingers, trying to get rid of it all but with no success.

He was surrounded by ripped pieces of wrapping paper of all shapes and sizes, a broken pair of scissors, and at least 5 rolls of tape almost completely empty.

And an unwrapped gift in his lap.

This was bad.

His girlfriend was on her way over right at that moment for their special little Christmas Eve date. She had been dropping hints for the past two weeks about her gift to him, and yet here he was struggling to wrap what he had gotten for her.

He had no time for this.

But nonetheless, he gave up, throwing the gift into the corner with a huff.

If only getting gifts for the girlfriend he loved so dearly was a much easier task. He didn't want to find tape in his hair or paper cuts between his fingers. He didn't want to find crumpled wrapping paper in every crook of his house.

he just wanted to see her happy and smiling, was that too much to ask? Wasn't having him as a boyfriend enough for her?

And then, a brilliant idea came to him.

* * *

"Natsu!" Lucy called from the door as she stepped into the threshold of his apartment. She kicked off her snowy, wet boots, a perfectly wrapped present under her arm. "I"m here!"

When there was no answer, she was immediately concerned. He always came rushing to greet her, with a hug and a gentle kiss.

The blonde didn't even bother to remove her fluffy coat as she wandered inside, calling his name repeatedly. She became even more frantic when there was still no reply.

Maybe he was hurt? Maybe he, for some reason, couldn't hear her even with his strong ears? Maybe he decided to just up an leave? Maybe he was just in a deep, deep sleep?

She was praying to herself over and over that it was the last option, until she came face to face with him sitting on his living room floor smiling like an idiot.

Her face flamed.

He was sitting there half naked, a giant red ribbon wrapped messily around his toned body, a big bow on the top of his spiky head. There was a gift tag with messy writing hanging from the ribbon on his chest.

She burst out laughing, as he continued to smile brightly.

She was dating the weirdest man out there.

"Natsu!" She giggled, wandering over to him and plopping down in front of him. "What the hell have you got going on here?"

"Your Christmas present!" Natsu beamed, taking her hands in his and giving them a hearty squeeze. "Merry Christmas!"

Lucy tilted her head, slightly confused at his words and the sight in front of her. Nonetheless, she wrapped her fingers with his, forgetting his gift on the floor near her knee. "My Christmas gift?"

"Yep." He nodded happily. "I couldn't wrap what I originally bought you, so… I wrapped myself. I'm your Christmas present this year, Lucy."

The woman was astonished, eyes wide and sparkling.

Soon, her lips were pressed to his in a kiss as sweet as sugar and as warm as a fireplace. Her hands cupped his face, thumbs brushing his cheekbones as he happily returned her kiss. Their hearts warmed and thrummed at each other's touch.

"Do you like it?" he whispered softly.

"Mhhmmm." She replied, removing the bow from his head. "Best Christmas gift I have ever received."

"Even though I'm yours all day, every day?"

"Thats what makes it better. Its Christmas every day when I'm with you."

This made him smile, as he reached underneath his thigh.

"I love you so much, Luce." He gushed, suddenly a little shy as she leaned back. He cheeks were stained pink.

"I love you too." She replied with a twinkle in her eye. "Now… what was my original gift anyway? Bet you it wasn't nearly as good as you."

With a nervous chuckle, his heart pounding, Natsu removed the original and un wrapped gift from under his leg.

Lucy was wrong.

The original is just as amazing, she thought to herself, as he flicked open the little velvet box to reveal a shimmering diamond ring.

"Merry Christmas, Lucy. Marry me?"


	4. The Sweetest Thing- ShaLily

**Requested by: indayiashow (tumblr)**

 **Ship: Shagotte x PantherLily**

 **A request she patiently waited for, and I couldn't turn it down! Have a little crack ship whose fandom needs more love! ໒( ͡ᵔ ▾ ͡ᵔ )७**

* * *

 _ **The Sweetest Thing**_

"You look lovely, this evening, Shagotte."

A dark, calloused hand reached out towards a pretty young woman with shimmering silver eyes and a bashful smile. She was dressed in an authentic kimono of purple and pink that seemed to blend oh so perfectly with her fair skin and hair. The lights from the festivities just behind him framed her soft features in just the right ways.

She was like a graceful, twinkling star right in front of his eyes. Needless to say, Lily was entranced.

When her delicate hand finally met his she spoke in a voice as smooth as honey. "Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself, Pantherlily."

"Just Lily." He corrected her with a chuckle, and off they went to join in on the festivities under the stars.

"I hope I didn't keep you waiting." The woman spoke up hopefully.

The man at her side grinned a little. "Don't worry, you didn't. I arrived a little early, actually." He insisted, soothing the little bubble of worry he knew was brewing in her sweet little heart.

He didn't miss the relief that washed over her elegant features.

"Okay, great." Silver eyes and gold met. "I would have been ashamed for being so rude."

They almost looked like polar opposites, locking arms and strolling through the bustling crowd of the annual festival. He was tall and large, with dark and scarred skin from many different things he couldn't list off the top of his head. She on the other hand, was small and ethereal, walking with the elegance of a Noble. They received multiple stares and curious glances.

But neither cared. They were too busy basking in each other's company and the glow of the booth lights.

They made small chatter, smiling and laughing as they visited multiple booths with trinkets of all varieties. They kept things light, but serious, and as Lily watched Shagotte admire a beautiful amethyst necklace, his best friend's words rang in his head.

"Ya gotta loosen up a bit." Gajeel patted his shoulder. "Win 'er a stuffed animal or somethin'. Ya can't be so serious with 'er all the time."

Golden eyes reluctantly looked away from her to scan the other booths around them. Gajeel was right. He was just on that edge with her, each had one foot over the line but neither one of them would take the final step. The only way to give them a bit of a push, was to loosen up and show the sides of them that growing up hid away.

He spotted a booth in his peripheral vision, and new it was perfect.

Firmly but gently, Lily's hand wrapped around her dainty wrist and caught her attention.

"Is something the matter, Lily?" Her brows furrowed in concern, placing the ring back down on its cushion.

He almost hesitated, almost dropped the whole idea, but he knew it would be a mistake. He didn't want so many formalities with her anymore. He wanted everything she was, from her kind and imperial side to the part of her that still wished to play and frolic in fields of flowers and forget her manners once in a while.

"Come on, this way."

Shagotte, a little confused, followed him as he escorted her towards the intriguing booth. Though it was bit of a struggle, as he was oddly determined and her kimono limited the length of her strides.

Coming up to the booth Lily felt warmth rise in his chest. His eyes twinkled as memories of his childhood came flooding back to him. He had his date pulled up to the station beside him and the man on the other side of the counter paid before Shagotte could even process just what exactly she had been brought to.

"Have you ever played this before?" He asked her politely, struggling not to show his hesitance. This felt so… new.

Brushing her manicured hands over the purple, silky material of her kimono, Shagotte's eyes trailed over the large board of multi-coloured balloons and the handfuls of darts the worker had waiting for them. She was definitely familiar but…

"I have but… Is this appropriate?" She seemed a little on edge, but not scared or overly reluctant. "Isn't this game for children? I thought we were just here for a little food and shopping.."

His large, warm hand on her shoulder alleviated her doubt.

"Of course it's appropriate." He gave her a smile that made the scar on his eye crinkle. "Whats wrong with having a little fun?"

Something inside her heart, the youth she still held onto, agreed with him.

Competing against each other to see who could pop the most balloons with the darts was an experience neither of them thought they would enjoy. But nevertheless, they did.

He got to see her smile so wide her cheeks flushed. He got to hear her laugh so happily that he swore he had never heard anything more beautiful in his life.

God, her impact on him was ridiculous.

"Looks like I win." Lily couldn't help smirk, as she linked her fingers in front of her.

"So it seems." She smiled gleefully. "Congratulations, Lily. It's like you're a pro."

When the tired employee asked Lily what he wanted for his prize, he didn't hesitate to reach up and grab the last thing Shagotte expected him to grab.

"Here, I think you would like this one."

Feeling the soft material in her hands, the fair skinned woman looked down at his-her- prize. It was a stuffed, pretty white cat in a frilly pink dress, with big brown eyes and a slightly unimpressed looked on its face. The cat had two little wings protruding from its back. Finally, a little tag attached to the dress had the winged cat's name: Charle.

The woman felt her heart bubble. It had been years since she had gotten a new stuffed toy, and now here she was, a fully grown, calm, graceful woman getting a little too excited over a festival prize.

She removed her gaze from the toy to look up at him. He was scuffling his feet, as if he was awkward and nervous. It was weird to see him in such a manner. Her chest warmed more.

"I don't usually do this sort of thing." He gushed. "I will admit, I just wanted to-"

Up on her tip-toes, she kissed his cheek, and whispered a gentle thank you.

Half an hour later, as the crowd began preparing for the fireworks, Lily and Shagotte found themselves sitting closely together on a park bench, chatting away as they waited for the explosive show. She held a stick of fluffy, pink cotton candy in her hand and was carefully picking off little clouds, enjoying the treat while he sipped on some sort of kiwi beverage.

She learned that he loved kiwis.

"I had a lovely evening." She stated after a lull of silence, clutching Charle on her lap. "i am glad I was able to wear this kimono. It's been many years, so thank you."

Lilly turned his gaze to her, admiring her sweet, beautiful profile. "No, thank you. I haven't had a relaxing evening at a festival with such a lovely woman in… well ever."

She tried not to blush. She really did. But her cheeks wouldn't cooperate.

To distract herself, she tore another fluff from the cotton candy stick and held it out to him.

"Here. It's really delicious." She insisted.

Lily looked down at the pink cloud, than up at her, then reached up to take it from her fingers. Tiny sparks shot up his arm as their fingertips brushed.

"Thank you. I've been meaning to ask for a piece." He chuckled, just as the fireworks started above their heads.

He couldn't help but gaze at her as she began to marvel at the show. The bright colours and lights reflected in her kind eyes and cast shadows over the perfect angles of her face. She looked at peace, her impeccable posture loosening just a little more as she relaxed against the bench.

How did he get so lucky?

He popped the cotton candy into his mouth and savoured it as it melted on his tongue. It was the sweetest thing.

But not nearly as sweet as her.


End file.
